Sorry brother, Father
by New Profileaccount
Summary: You get to see what really goes on in the Uchiha house at night Uchihacest. Itachi's unfortunate situations he finds himself with his father Warning: Lemon, Incest


"Otousan," He whispered to me

"Father," He whispered to me. His eyes were filled with the fear that I had lusted. I know he was trying to hide his fear of me, he was barely believable. My son, fourteen, smart and a Strong Chunin. Of course, I wouldn't allow anything else of him. I smirked at him. He was afraid of me and I knew it, I knew it for years, hell I was the one who forced the fear into the boy. I loved every minute of torturing him. I loved to watch him squirm under me; my fantasy was becoming a reality.

"Father," he whispered again, this time sounding almost desperate. I pushed him backwards onto his soft bed. Black met Black. The hatred in his eyes made the erection in my pants throb even more than it had been for the past quarter of an hour.

I started to take off his pants leaving him in his grey briefs. He was well developed for a fourteen year old boy. His own erection pulsed as I groped it roughly with one hand letting the warmth of his crotch warm up my cold hands. He hissed at this and bit his tongue trying not to wake my youngest, Sasuke.

"Hush my child" I said watching him as I slowly slipped off his shirt and briefs. I lifted his legs around my neck. He whimpered a little and closed his eyes "Father, It hurts" he whined. Itachi never whimpered, and I wouldn't let him.

I smacked him hard across the face. I knew damn well it would leave a bruise later but I didn't care. How dare he show a sign of weakness before me. He was the only one of my children who had potential.

I chuckled a little as he started to squirm again. I used one hand to settle his hips down, trying to get him to relax. I shoved two fingers inside his mouth and ordered: "Suck." It was a simple command that Itachi had obliged to, he learns fast. After a few moments of this I spread his cheeks and slipped a single finger inside of him. He yelped in pain as I slid the finger deeper inside him, lightly hitting his "spot". He knew he liked it I know he couldn't deny it. Not now. A second was added to him. Itachi was gripping his sheets so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"Don't Father, Please" He begged tears streaming down his sweaty face. As much as I hated the boy showing any type of weakness; I liked to see him cry. It was a rare site but a very beautiful one. You learn to appreciate things you don't see for a while. I said nothing but continued. I stretched him wide, just wide enough for me to fit my cock inside him. I slowly used my other hand to guide my head slowly inside of him. He groaned and griped my shoulders, digging his black nails into my back. I paused for a moment letting him get used to me being inside of him

I laughed again as he began to get looser. I slowly slipped the rest of my member inside of him grunting with pleasure as I did so. I started pumping into him. I moaned again feeling his own manhood with my hands, jerking him off. He groaned again as I continued to hit his "Sweet spot" He curled his toes, I knew it, he was going to climax.

It happened. He came all over our chests and stomachs. He was shaking violently in pain and pleasure. I was almost there, just a few more pumps and…_WOOSH. _I came inside of the boy, I yelled out his name as if my life depended on it. I slowly felt my heart rate go down as my orgasm subsided and slowly came to a stop. I stood up using Itachi's Dego T-shirt to wipe the rest of the cum off of my cock. "Your good" I said to him "You learn quickly my son." Itachi said nothing but was staring awestruck at something, something that I had missed. I looked at him then what he was looking at

Sasuke was standing in the thin door frame in shock. His black eyes were wide and big with fear or astonishment. "Niisan…Dad…." He whispered, "What is this…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah I did this in like a few minuites durring class. So it's not in the best condition I could have it in. I just really wanted to put it up on here. Yay squee lol Yeah...going away now

BYE BYE!


End file.
